longafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Slava
Slava is a highly militaristic neo-nazi faction operating primarily in the tunnel systems of Moscow. Similarly to all other major factions which were 'survivors', it was created throughout the period of the collapse, rather than after reinhabitance of the surface; it's initial membership having been composed originally from the Pure-Russian civic patriotic group. Overview Ideology The faction is led by the RNSP, a relatively complicated and misunderstood group which is headed by the Führer and his favored cabinet members. All citizens and military members consider themselves 'national socialists', though they are actually more a mix of all types of Authoritarians and Ultranationalists. Regardlessly, the official policy of it's high command is to 'tolerate' other forms of loosely similar political thought, such as National-Anarchism and Cultural-Nationalism, but the loudmouths of these offshoot ideas are as could be expected, 'kept tabs on' by the Gestapo. Religion As there have never been 'elected' state religions, Slava could technically be considered quite religiously diverse, containing the largest portion of Catholics in any faction its size. Paganism, Diesm, and Irreligion is nonetheless also widely popular in practice, even (or perhaps especially) amongst the higher ranks. This is highly propagandized, as it promotes the idea that Slava allows it's citizens to live freely. Religions which 'cause the abandonment of the natural ways' have however always been sanctioned, which in this context notably include Islam and Cultism. All religion has been morphed into a state-favorable form, and as such the soldiers of Slava very literally believe they are doing 'gods work' by killing communists and other 'enemies'. History Military Strength The Slavan military is famed for being a no-joke deal. Soldiers often serve for their entire life, and it is mostly by their own choice; they are offered a great way to live that is unfindable in the rest of the known world - not even within the Cossacks. Their soldiers are well organized, trained, fed, and equipped, and after the political and religious indoctrination (which they have certainly already received by the time they are fighting), they see themselves as a force of right, fighting against all wrong in the world. Supply Slavniy are not incredibly picky with their choice of weapons; but those of German manufacture (especially during the Nazi Regime and previous to it) are considered to be of the highest quality and value. Nonetheless, they have access to old-world military and military-style weaponry, resulting in the widespread usage and even light production of the 5.45x39mm cartridge. Kalashnikovs, grenades, armor, and ammunition are definitely not hard to come by in a well-supplied area. It is widely known that 'Grenadier' units are supplied with home-made (lit.) "palka-bombs", a copy of the original German potato masher grenade, though many of these come closer to resembling Chi-Com Type 23 and Type 67 grenades due to the simplicity of manufacture. These are some of the only reliable hand grenades post-collapse, and allegedly come in several patterns. Amongst poorly supplied units or in poor areas, it isn't impossible to see Slava dragging along some shoddy bits though, even to include handmade pipe shotguns and the like. 'Bureaucratic' assignment of gear by incompetent logistics officers used to be a common problem, but such is rarely seen anymore, and the average "Kriegsmann" can be seen with at least a long arm and reliable backup-weapon. Units Slava has a cleanly divided military which makes use of numerous types of infantry-based units (a small few even motorized, mechanized, and armored) which are to be supplemented by all types of support groups. Fallschirmjäger German for "paratrooper", these units are the best equipped and trained units of the Wehrmacht. Whether or not they are actually capable of dropping from aircraft is highly disputed, as it is believed that there are little to no functional airplanes (let alone those appropriate for such a mission) remaining. Festung German for "fortress", this denotes that a unit has been equipped and/or tasked with the defense of a critical location. Not to be confused with the 'static' divisions of Western-front fame during WWII. Grenadier A heavily equipped unit, grenadiers make up the bulk of the frontline forces of the Wehrmacht. Appropriate to their name, they are also famed for the use of seemingly reliable and effective hand grenades. = Panzergrenadier = Panzergrenadiers are a Grenadier unit containing Panzers, anything protected from small arms fire, preferably with an armament, that is produced or repaired into usable condition by Slava engineers. = Sturmgrenadier = Sturmgrenadiers are distinguished Grenadier units who are retrained and re-equipped for the duty of 'Blitzkrieg', surprise attacks meant to penetrate deep behind enemy lines and disrupt the situation on a standstill front. = Volksgrenadier = Volksgrenadier are a re-armed unit of previously defeated Grenadiers, mostly with new recruits from the Reich and any other available manpower channels. They make heavy use of irregular and captured weapons. Jäger German for "hunter", Jägers are a light infantry unit (but never undersupplied) made for high mobility and front-penetrative capability. reinforced with a high number of snipers and known for their heavy use of traps and mines. Leichte German for "light", it can be either a title or title prefix. As the name implies, they are lightly equipped (as opposed to being a light unit), in a sense they are the larger scale equivalent to the Volksgrenadier, however not having been destroyed and re-outfitted. Sicherungs German for "security", used as a title. These units are used for all non-frontline duties, such as occupation, military police, and riot police should need be. With the progressing faction wars, they 'donated' much of their trusty equipment to other units. Heavy use of shotguns. Stützen German for "support". Used to describe a wide range of units, it could be anything from an infantry reinforcement platoon, logistical troops, or actual support (i.e. artillery) units. Should 'less successful' recruits not be sent to Volksgrenadier first, this is where they end up. Civil Law and Order Slava's justice system can accurately and logically be described as two different functioning systems, an 'official' system in which its citizens will generally be almost always be put through, and an 'unofficial' system which is enforced during hard times or against those who are considered undesirable. The Official System One of the most efficient and fair law enforcement systems in the known world, 'the official system' includes a full court and prison system, even including lawyers which are provided by the state, and can often effectively defend the freedom of an individual who is being accused of a crime. There are rarely extra protections given to what would normally be considered children, since children starting at puberty are in the literal sense, considered young adults. Those convicted of "Low Crimes" are sent to a prison or perform a type of community service for a set period of time. "High crimes" such as robbery, desertion, support of the enemy, and such will result in internment at a Kontslager. Capital crimes include the expectable set of crimes such as rape, kidnapping, murder, and any other type of crime which results in the death of another. Executions are carried out in a large variety of ways, but typically they are in public and are done on a 'scale of severity', which goes in order of death by firing squad, death by single bullet, death by hanging, death by slow hanging, death by bayonet, and beheading. It is measured this way to determine the person's "value", especially at the time of their death. Death by firing squad is relatively merciful and instant, whereas being beheaded is extremely fear-instilling, almost always unclean, and implies that the individual wasn't even worth the bullet it would have taken to shoot him, or even to have to resharpen a rifle bayonet 'after business'. The Unofficial System In simpler words, if you are run through 'the unofficial' system, you will either be shot on the spot or thrown into a Kontslager. Anyone who can be identified as 'genetically impure', a communist or sympathizer thereof, or simply of no value left alive, gets the former treatment. While the latter is still a fate of much hard work, it is considered inexplicably better than life in the Gulag, where one will undoubtedly die without 'intervention' by a guard officer. One's freedom can genuinely be re-earned after several months or possibly years of forced labor. Captured soldiers who exhibit politically sympathetic nature to Slava are notably favored for early release amongst other groups, including 'pure ones' and women. Many of these people who have given the better hand from their 'captors' actually try their hardest to remain within the Reich; life even as a worker is safe and relatively enjoyable. Those with the appropriate 'skillsets' may become 'assistants' of types, such as nurses and nurse practitioners, domestic workers such as maids, students to engineers, and so on. Captured soldiers may on a rare occasion receive the opportunity to enlist in the ranks of Wehrmacht, where it is similarly far better than with whoever they previously served with. Many workers die in the camps, but it is typically due to actual accidents related to their work; nonetheless, there seems to be a 'human filtration system' serving the dual purpose of keeping up good looks and still making sure a number of these people are deliberately killed (imaginably the 'unfavored' groups), whether it be indictment with falsified evidence, 'extra work accidents', or supposedly even simply being sent to a 'death camp'. Life Life in 'das Reich' could be considered amongst some of the most normal or similar to that pre-collapse in the entire world, though in truth not many outside of it are aware of this, and even to those who do, there is little chance they can get inside, and perhaps even lesser that they can adjust to it and be fully welcomed there. Similarly, there are also few ways out, but no one in their right mind would truly want to leave, even temporarily or exploratively; the propaganda system enforced by Slava makes sure that all are aware that the outside world is nothing but trouble, and that their brave soldiers fight to the death every day to secure a safe future for it's citizens. This praise for it's military is the universal decorum for civilians living under Slavan rule, and both soldiers and 'patriotic' citizens see themselves as two unified groups which work hand-in-hand to achieve the same goal. Civil organizations within the Reich all partake in a "Reichspende" program, which sends much-appreciated weaponry, clothing, and food to the soldiers of Slava from their families at home. Strictly enforced laws and policies ensure that there is a relatively well-functioning agricultural and logistical system that funnels supplies both in and out of the civil entities on an official level, and that there is a well-understood 'family' and 'rank' for the civilian and soldier respectively. While they are surely two different experiences, and two that are unmatchable anywhere in the outside world, they are also incredibly similar as the Propaganda ministry was sure to orchestrate a home-led army, perhaps appropriately for the goals of it. Racial and gender equality does not exist on either end, but to say that there is a true divide between any group which "the Reichsadler accepts under it's wings", is nearly ridiculable even outside of the controlled thought within the Reich. While men are brought up as workers and soldiers, and women are brought up to be mothers, so on and so forth, it is loosely possible to do anything with one's life in the Reich, within reason. Extras Demonyms and Names Slavniy, Nazis, Fascists, Fritz, RNSPs, RNUs, Category:Factions